katamarirollsonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Home for Pokkle
Level: A home for Pokkle (Fairy Tale Convention) Size: 50cm Goal: 325 Fairy Tales Supergoal: 1,000 Fairy Tales Description: Pokkle now wants a planet, as he never had one because he's not really a cousin. He is asking for as many Fairy Tales as you can get! You will start on some clouds. Roll up baby clouds and poison apples up here. Drop down, and you will fall faster then normal, and you will break the clock in the park from KD. Now that you've landed, roll up the glass slippers and piles of brick, straw, and sticks. Roll up the 3-blind mice, and the mice from Cinderella. Leave the area, and find the pigs frolicking through the trees. Roll them up. Before you reach 1 meter, roll up the frog with a crown on at the island in the pond. Find some landed fairies, Little Red Riding Hood, and the rose in the glass case. Head up into the city and get Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty looking into a store window. If you roll up the pink hotel thing, you can find the clock's 6 and 9. Go around town, collecting various Fairy Tale objects, and you should also find all the clock pieces. After you do so, it will immediately turn to night, the clock with strike midnight, and Cinderella's carriage will be flying around the area. If it touches you, it will bring you into the campsite at the park. It will then break through the small cave, be rolled up by you, and now you can go underground. Roll up the dwarves, and their clones. Eventually, when going back in forth between areas, stairs will appear on the mountain. Go up them, and you can find the cloud land from earlier using a Prince Hop. collect the cloud men, the clouds themselves, and eventually a giant, you can roll up a row of castles, and parts of the beanstalk. By now, you should have reached 1,000 fairy tales! 0-324: The king throws up the katamari, but it falls back down to Earth, squishing very many cloud people. The king yells at you, saying it has no fairy dust at all, and whack-a-mole happens with Pokkle. 325-399: The katamari looks like a poison apple with very little wings. It is called the "Scientific Planet". King comments on how '______' could read more Fairy Tales with an eyepatch and half a brain. 400-499: The katamari looks like some twinkles in a transparent sphere with small wings. It is called the "Girl Toy Planet". King says you could do WAY better then that! 500-699: The katamari looks like part of a beanstalk with average wings. It is called the "Slight-of-hand Planet" The king says that wasn't your best work, but it wasn't your worst. 700-899: The katamari looks like a glass slipper with big wings. It is called the "Magical Planet". The king comforts you and says that roll was pretty good. 900-999: The katamari looks like a magic wand with huge wings. It is called the "Dreamistic Planet". The king smiles and says that was awesome, but there's a slight window of improvement. 1000+: The katamari looks like a gigantic pair of wings. It is called the "Wonderful Planet". The king alerts Pokkle right away, and hey starts living on the katamari before it's thrown in the air.